


Tears Stream Down Your Face...

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>AU for 'The Silurians' in which Liz and Thomasina Dawson are close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears Stream Down Your Face...

Liz Shaw was, by all accounts, a calm woman, she rarely allowed herself to feel anything and she was logical to the nth degree, she had all but run from the cab the second she was back at the lodging and she headed directly to Thomasina's home. 

Her hands shook even as she moved to knock on the door, unable to hide how badly she was suffering. Thomasina Dawson was sat on her couch in her nightie and dressing gown reading a book when the knock at the door came. She jumped slightly then grumbling slightly to herself went and opened the door.

"Doctor Shaw..."

She said in shock at seeing Liz on her doorstep.   
"C...can I... come in?"

Liz's voice was weaker than usual.   
"Of course!"

Thomasina said opening the door wider so Liz could come in. Liz smiled slightly, shyly, moving to the sofa and settling there, still visibly trembling, still fighting back tears, the cuts and scratches on her cheek still obvious. She had refused to see anyone but Thomasina.   
"What happened to you?"

Thomasina asked.   
"I don't... really know."

Liz's voice was weak. 

"It was... strange."

She paused, looking up at Thomasina even as tears ran down her cheeks. 

"I just... I had to get away... from all of it."  
"Oh Liz."

Thomasina said.

"Let me clean you up first."

She went and got some hot soapy water and a cloth and began cleaning Liz's face and hands. Liz allowed Thomasina to work, remaining silent even if she was still sore and miserable. Once Liz was clean Thomasina put the cloth and water aside .... and kissed Liz. Liz let out a soft gasp even as she responded, needing the comfort it gave. Thomasina deepened the kiss. Liz purred softly. Thomasina began stroking and nuzzling Liz as her lips moved to her ear lobe and suckled on it. Liz mewed softly.   
"Hmmm I know what you need."

Thomasina purred in her ear.

"S....E....X."  
Liz smiled shyly, but nodded her agreement. Thomasina smiled and reached up Liz's short skirt and began tugging her knickers down. Liz moved to make it easier. Thomas pulled her knickers all the way down to her ankles and trailed a hand up Liz's skirt. Liz murred softly. Thomasina lent up and kissed Liz again as her hand got close to her womanhood. Liz purred into the kiss. Thomasina put a hand on Liz's neck to hold her in the kiss and then suddenly pushed two fingers into her. Liz gasped and arched into her thrust. Thomasina set a fast, hard but loving pace. Liz mewled and arched again. Thomasina purred and increased her pace. Liz arched again and mewled a second time.   
"Come for me baby girl.... you'll feel better for it."

Thomasina said. Liz soon did just that, thanking every known god that she had been able to meet Thomasina in a quiet time and get to know her enough that when she was troubled she had someone to turn to.


End file.
